


Answer the Phone

by chiakinotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakinotfound/pseuds/chiakinotfound
Summary: Dream decides to call George at the worst time, or possibly the best
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 771





	Answer the Phone

Watching as water dripped slowly onto his phone, George placed it to the side after he was satisfied. He just wanted to check his notifications one last time before.. pleasuring himself. He had earlier prepared in the shower, which lead to now, ruffling his damp, brown hair in his towel. 

The male hadn’t had any time to do this kind of thing lately, leaving him backed up. It wasn’t his fault though. George rarely had any time alone, seeing as he was always in call with his two best friends, Sapnap and of course Dream. The three usually chatted or sat in comforting silence, other times recording videos. 

Not that George didn’t enjoy the hours he had spent in the calls, but he has certain needs to take care of. As he lazily threw his towel down onto the floor, he wrapped himself in the covers of his bed.

It had taken him a moment to calm his mind, trying to think of something to help him ‘get it up’. He always felt a slight stab of guilt as his friend’ Dream came to mind, his soft, soothing voice filling George’s mind. He couldn’t help but think of dream saying certain things, such as ‘you like that, baby boy?.’, and ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard’. George was a sucker for pet names. 

There where so many more things, but as George thought about it, the more clouded with lust his mind was. Finally, the brunette felt as hard as a rock. He let out a raspy whine, gently running his hands over the tip, before fully wrapping his hand around his shaft.‘

“D-Dream” his voice was quiet as he let out a moan, stroking himself at a decent pace. His thoughts were all of him. Of Dream. Thinking of his cheerful features, the soft freckles covering his face, his dirty blonde hair, his height, his dick, his everything. George couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at how out of it he was. 

Feeling close to release, George stopping his actions before reaching over to the drawer in his night stand. Grabbing some lube from inside, he opened the cap with a “pop”, covering his hand with the cold liquid. He was slightly hesitant at first, but got in a sturdy position, resting a finger at his entrance.

A shaky breath left his soft lips, slowly pushing his finger inside. His eyes squinted in slight discomfort as he got used to the feeling, that was until he heard his phone buzz from where he’d left it. 

George felt his squinted eyes widened once again, slowly, but quickly pulling his finger out as his free hand felt around for the phone. Sitting up, he tried to adjust to the glowing light. Dream. Dream was calling him on discord?!? 

He felt panicked but answered it as he cleared is throat, ignoring his hard on aching for attention.

“H-hello?” George’s voice cracked as he spoke, his breathing uneven and messy. It took a minute for the other to answer, his voice sounding tired as he held back a yawn.

“Yo, what’s up?” Dream raised an eyebrow from the other side of the line, his tone was as chill as ever. George struggled to find words, but forced himself to speak once again. He can’t sound flustered in front of his clueless friend.

“Umm, nothing- I guess. Why’d you call?” George wanted to sounds normal, but ended up panting in between words.

“I was just bored.” Dream paused to let out a small chuckle. “You weren’t sleeping were you? Sounds like- you know what, I’m not gonna finish that sentence.” The younger male full on laughed, leaving George with even pinker cheeks. 

“WHADYA MEAN BY THAT??!!“ George squeaked in response, covering himself with his blanket in embarrassment, leaving Dream to continue to laugh. 

Dream took a minute to calm himself down, wiping the tears from with eyes with a cheery smile. “Look dude, I don’t care if you were jerking off. I get it. No need to freak out.” He softly spoke into the phone, trying to reassure his friend on the other side.

George didn’t want to respond, or maybe it was just he didn’t know how. What was he supposed to say? ‘Yeah, I was just jerking off, so can you hang up the call now?’ It was all too embarrassing for the poor boy to handle. 

Seeing as George didn’t want to continue the conversation, Dream decided he might as well. “Sooooo, what were ya thinking about?” The words leaving George’s phone made his face flush even more then before, staring blankly at his phone in disbelief and surprise.

“Why do you wanna know?” The brunette’s words were full of annoyance, returning to his normal behaviour. 

“Im not sure, honestly. Maybe I can help you out?” Dream responded once again, his laugh as soft as ever. Oh how George loved his laugh. 

“Help me out? What? Are you gonna give me jerk off material or something?” George spat before finally letting out a laugh, dream giggling along with him. 

“I mean, sure? You want me to say something? It’s on the house” Dream’s flirty tone was audible through the speakers of George’s phone, ideas filling up the older males mind. 

“I guess.. if you’re not weirded out by it” George chuckled, trying to hide is awkwardness. It took a moment for Dream to respond, probably thinking of what he was going to say.

“I’m cool with it! Anything for a close friend of mine.” Dream let himself smile, while George on the other hand was mentally freaking out. “Okay, then I guess I have a few ideas...”

George repositioned himself back into his earlier comfortable spot, staring tiredly at his phone screen. “There’s no way I’m saying this shit, so I’ll text it.” He huffed, only getting a simple ‘mhm’ back from Dream. 

The brunette had made a plan to act like this was a joke if Dream got weirded out, his heart hammering in his chest. George whined slightly as he heard the other clear his throat, waiting with wide as for him to speak.

After a few moments of silence, Dream spoke. “Lets get started, shall we?” He hummed into the starting the little act of his. 

“Why don’t you play with yourself for a bit. I’m sorry for making you wait so long, beautiful. I’m sure you’re so needy right now, hmm?” Dream really was spoiling the boy with his gentle tone, making George’s breathing pick up.

“Mmm.” George only let out a small moan in response as he began to stroke his shaft once again. Despite his embarrassment, if him and Dream were REALLY doing this, he also has to put on a show.

“You sound so hot, I wish I was there with you right now. I’d fuck you so hard.” Dream’s breathing hitched as he spoke, spending shivers through the older males spine.

“Ah, Dream I-I want you so badly” he let out a needy whine into the speaker, picking up the pace of his hand. He could hear the other panting against the phone, making George even more flustered.

“God, George..“ Dream moaned out a reply before continuing. “such a needy boy” he chuckled. George didn’t know if it was his name being moaned from the other’s lips, or his cute laugh, but the boy was close to release once again.

“Dream.. I’m gonna c-cum..” he panted heavily, making more whining noises as he quickened his pace. He could hear Dream moan form the other end.

“Me too.. I’m cumming too” The younger male’s voice was as breathless as his own, giving George a bit more confidence. Of course as he twisted his hand against his shaft, he was set into overdrive unable to control the words forming on his lips.

“I love you.. so much” George let out a final breath as he came, his back arching against the sheets. With that, he could hear Dream grunt from the other line. Damn, the other’s voice really could turn George back on in a instant.

“G-George.. I” Dream paused. “I love you too.”


End file.
